


Villager

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alcohol, Animorphic, Crossbreeding, Dimension Travel, Hangover, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, WTF, token human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Tom Nooks had been alone since his spouse died, leaving him with his sons. The move to start an island Village was a good choice, there villager was Known as Harry Potter.Not safe for work or young ages. adult
Relationships: Tanukichi | Tom Nook/Harry Potter
Series: WTF Stories [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/140388
Comments: 26
Kudos: 129





	Villager

Tom Nooks was a simple man, he was a business man sure and unfortunately that meant he had to be hard on those that owed money. He was a single father of twins, the boys made him so proud with the plans for a store of there won.

His dear departed wife, would have wished him to move on though.

But now a days, after the war animorphic beings of his type were rare.

Humans were rarer though, but those beings could breed with any other species due to the one mutation from the fallout.

He remembered in school, how he learned beings like himself were created from humans during the war... but the viral agency casing broke infecting the world. Most of the world population died, most turned animorphic beings and humans that’s stayed humans changed as gender was more a choice of what you wore and became known as Villagers.

Toms grandmother had been human, he had always though family reunions were strange when he saw the aged humans among there animorphic descendants. Human were often wandered rarely settling, but lusty beings as often took partners of all races so usually had a lot of children.

So it was a bit of a shock, that a human agreed to come on his island relocation project.

OoOoO

Harry Potter was in a bit of a pickle.

He’d ended in another dimension with no way home, it was bad enough he’d stopped aging at seventeen but now he was lost too. When he landed he’d become very ill, as his magic adjusted his body to what a human was here.

He would have rather liked to star fully male thank you.

This world was annoying, humans and there animal people counterpart all trying to get in his pants.

Then he managed to get invited to starting up an island village, so he’d paced his things up again and grabbed his money and went.

He swore, Tom Nooks almost looked disappointed when he could afford the full house upgrade with not a dent in his money.

The building and decorating the island village was coming along well, it had that old school charming feel to it and plenty of fruit trees. There houses were all hidden in nice groves with the few small stores building in the centre.

They’d named the Island Avalon.. his suggestion.

Harry still wasn’t so sure why KK was so popular, but he’d never been much for music.

“Its been a year,” Tom grinned, the villagers were all gathered to celebrate the growing village.

“A year,” Harry grinned, the single human on the island.

“Cheers!” they all cheered, alcohol flowing.

It got quiet hazy after that,

OoOoO

Tom had a hangover of epic size, it had been years since he’d truly drunk.

The last he remembered was the village wise celebration of a year gone by.

His.. bed wasn’t this comfy.

He shifted and a moan followed.

Dark eyes widened as he came fully awake, he was definitely not at home.

Hopefully the kids wouldn’t worry.

He was naked in bed with Harry, there beautiful villager.. and apparently they’d fallen asleep having sex.

Oh... my...

He was still balls deep into Harry, lord Harry made him lust... he felt himself twitch inside the tightness that was there villager.

“Don’t you dare stop...” Harry growled, apparently more awake.

“Are you sure?” he asked, not wanting to take advantage.

“Tom, your my first... I’d rather like to remember part of it,” Harry said green eyes peering up from large dark lashes.

Oh, now that was an honor.

“Just relax then,” he smirked.

OoOoO

Somehow...

It didn’t end up a one-night thing.

Before Harry knew they were dating, and somewhere along Tom moved in with his sons.

It was every night.

There was some sighs, as the other people on the island realized they lost there chance with the human.

Especially since Tom married him before the third anniversary.

“Hey Tom,” Harry said cuddling his husband, it was two months since the islands third anniversary.

“What is it love,” Tom said, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s.

“You might want to find a way to enlarge the house again,” Harry smirked.

“Why that?” he asked confused, after all they had the biggest house as it was.

Harry took Toms hand and placed it on his belly, a belly that had a slight bulge to it... how had he not noticed it.

“Because your going to be a father again,” Harry said.

Tom Nooks business man fainted.


End file.
